According to Danish weapon legislation, weapons, which are not stored in a weapon cupboard, must be under constant surveillance. This means that everybody, who possesses a shotgun, which is not stored in a weapon cupboard, in principle must not leave their weapon.
Here some examples are mentioned, where it is common that a weapon is left without surveillance:
1. When a person leaves his shotgun “outside” on the shooting range, which can happen both before and after shooting.
2. When a hunter is on his way to hunt or on his way back home from hunt and will go for shopping or for toilet.
3. When hunters go for lunch or the like and leave their weapon outside a cottage or in the cars.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a locking system, which can give a solution to the above-mentioned problems concerning locking of shotguns. It is furthermore an aim to provide a locking system, which can be used in other places, where there is need for a kind of locking.